


I'll Be Right Here Now [Fanvid]

by LokiJamieRui



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chuck Hansen Lives, Comfort/Angst, Drift Compatibility, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanvids, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Video, chaleigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiJamieRui/pseuds/LokiJamieRui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh returns time after the death of his brother on a mission. Chuck needs a partner because his father have hurt him in the last mission. Raleigh and Chuck do tests to see if they are drift compatible. <br/>It turns out that they are totally drift compatible.<br/>They make several missions together and fall in love each other. Then, in a mission Chuck is wounded. Raleigh heals him while he recovering.<br/>Raleigh goes to the wall, but while he is on the wall with the workers, a kaiju attacks and he sees on TV that her idiot boyfriend wounded and his father, Herc, go out to fight the kaiju. Raleigh runs to his jaeger and requests Mako to help him, they are going to rescue Chuck and Herc, fight and overcome the kaiju. [Fanvid]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Right Here Now [Fanvid]

[Fanvid]

Raleigh returns time after the death of his brother on a mission. Chuck needs a partner because his father have hurt him in the last mission. Raleigh and Chuck do tests to see if they are drift compatible.   
It turns out that they are totally drift compatible.  
They make several missions together and fall in love each other. Then, in a mission Chuck is wounded. Raleigh heals him while he recovering.  
Raleigh goes to the wall, because they have been told him that the wall is too low for new kaijus that are coming. He's going to help them and say how high should build. Because right now they can not get away with the Jaeger while Chuck isn't fully recovered.  
But while he is on the wall with the workers, a kaiju attacks and he sees on TV that her idiot boyfriend wounded and his father, Herc, go out to fight the kaiju.  
Raleigh runs to his jaeger and requests Mako to help him, they are going to rescue Chuck and Herc, fight and overcome the kaiju.  
Raleigh and Chuck still together. But Raleigh after almost losing Chuck, he remembers the death of his brother, and Chuck care about him.  
After all these missions, their love is stronger.

 

I hope that you like it :)

 


End file.
